kanashisugiru monogatari
by iLLiya Shia
Summary: Sebuah penantian yang selalu kita inginkan berakhir bahagia, tetapi bagaimana jika itu berakhir berbeda? Mind to Rnr n Rnc? review please.


**KANASHISUGIRU MONOGATARI**

**Disclaimer** : shugo chara punya Peach-pit, bukan aku T-T

**.  
**

**Summary: **

**.  
**

Hidup ini harus dijalani dengan ceria. Tapi bagaimana kalau semua itu harus terenggut dari tangan kita? Itu sebuah ujian untuk kita.

**Warning: **

**.  
**

AU,Typo, OOC, gaje dll.

.

.

**Kanashisugiru Monogatari**

**...  
**

Ketika malam telah usai, pagi pun datang menjelang dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Di dalam kehidupan memang harus mengalami cobaan demi cobaan untuk lebih baik. Tergantung bagaimana kita menghadapinya. Apa kita akan terus maju atau mundur sebelum berperang.

ooooOOoooo

**Di Eropa**

.

Di sebuah universitas di sana, sudah memulai aktifitas pagi hari. Tak terkecuali pemuda ini.

"Oi Ikuto," Panggil seorang pemuda berambut spike yang menepuk pundak pemuda yang di panngilnya.

"Kuukai, ada apa?" Jawabnya seraya menoleh pada Kuukai dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau mau latihan biola lagi ya? Ku lihat kau lebih rajin latihan. " Pandangannya tertuju pada biola yang ada di pundaknya.

"Hmm…karena aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang." Ikuto tersenyum dan mulai membayangkan wajah seseorang.

"Wah-wah…pasti dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukmu, karena kulihat kau tidak pernah membicarakan seorang gadis," Goda Kuukai dan merangkul Ikuto.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat berharga bagiku." Sorot matanya terlihat lembut, Kuukai yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum memandang Ikuto.

"KYAA…Itu Tsukiyomi-san dan Souma-san." Teriak para gadis-gadis yang ada di universitas itu.

"Mereka sangat tampan ya, Tsukiyomi-san The cool violinist, sedangkan Souma-san kapten basket. Kyaaa…cool and spicy." (perasaan itu julukan Amu)

"Ikuto, sepertinya disini sudah semakin ramai, Kita pergi ke kafe saja ya!" Ajak Kuukai dan menarik lengan Ikuto lalu berlari, sedangkan yang di tarik pasrah sendiri.

.

Waktu terus berputar. Pagi berganti sore. Ikuto dan Kuukai sedang berjalan pulang bersama Utau, adik Ikuto sekaligus kekasih hati Kuukai.

"Ne, Ikuto. Aku akan pergi besok, kapan kau akan menyusul?" Tanya Utau seraya meletakkan tangannya di belakang dan menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Ikuto.

"Mungkin minggu depan," Jawab Ikuto stay cool dan memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu dan akan kusampaikan salam rindu, pa…da…nya," tukas utau dan sengaja mengeja kalimat terakhirnya.

"Wah-wah siapa itu Ikuto, kekasih hatimu yah?" Kuukai tersenyum jahil mendengarnya

"Mau tau saja," Ikuto cuek dan meninggalkan Kuukai dan Utau. Terlihat wajah ikuto sedikit merona dan nyaris tidak terlihat kecuali oleh orangnya sendiri.

ooooOOOoooo

**Keesokan harinya….**

Utau tengah membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil dan di bantu oleh Ikuto.

"Yak selesai. Baiklah aku pergi dulu semua," Ucap Utau ceria.

"Ya, semoga konsermu berjalan lancar," Harap Souko dan Aruto, orang tua Utau dan Ikuto

"Baik," Jawab utau dengan gaya cerianya

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

.

"Nona, anda harus minum obat. Kalau tidak kondisi anda akan memburuk," Pinta seorang perawat kepada salah satu pasiennya itu. Perawat itu pun hanya bisa pasrah karena perkataannya tidak di gubris oleh sang pasien.

Semilir angin berhembus dengan tenang dan menghempaskan rambut pasien itu.

" Ikuto."

...

**Deg…!**

Jantung Ikuto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, seperti merasakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?" Gumam Ikuto dan mencengkram kemeja di bagian dadanya.

"Amu?" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ikuto, kau kenapa berdiri di situ saja?" Tanya Nagihiko dan Kuukai

"Betsuni."

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!? Ajak Nagihiko pada Ikuto dan Kuukai.

Waktu demi waktu mereka jalani, hingga sampailah mereka pada hari libur dalam jangka panjang.

.

**2 minggu kemudian…**

.

.

Sebuah pesawat mendarat di bandara Narita Jepang. Di dalam kerumunan penumpang yang turun ada salah satu penumpang yang terlihat tengah berdiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru.

" Tunggulah aku, Amu."

.

**Di tempat Utau…**

"Bagaimana ini? Ikuto sudah sampai di Jepang. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan padanya." Utau tengah gelisah memikirkan suatu hal. Sedari tadi Utau terus memutar-mutar ponselnya.

"Amu, kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Utau dan melihat kearah Amu yang sedang tertidur. Gadis bermata emas dan berambut merah muda itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

Oooo000oooO

Ikuto tengah menuju Seiyo Gakuen, untuk mencari Amu. Tetapi entah kenapa Ikuto tidak dapat menemukan gadisnya itu. Setiap bertanya pada temannya, pasti raut wajah mereka menjadi murung. Itu semua membuat Ikuto bingung. Di dalam perjalanan Ikuto bertemu Tadase.

"I-ikuto niisan," Ucap Tadase. Kaget melihat Ikuto.

"Yo, Tadase." Sapa Ikuto.

"Kenapa niisan ada di sini, bukannya niisan kuliah di Eropa sekarang?" Tanya Tadase heran.

"Aku sedang libur panjang, bukannya Utau juga sudah kesini?"

"Iya, benar."

"Dari tadi aku menyimpan satu pertanyaan," Ucap Ikuto seraya mletakkan jarinya di dagu.

"Apa itu niisan?"

"Perasaanku sangat tidak enak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Amu?" Tanya Ikuto, sorot matanya tertuju pada Tadase.

Deg …!

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tadase jadi salah tingkah dan serba salah.

"A-ano, eto…" Tadase menjawab ragu-ragu .

"Jawab aku Tadase!" Perintah Ikuto, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sebenarnya Amu…berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang," Jawab Tadase lirih.

"Rumah sakit… Amu sakit apa?"

"Amu sakit-" Tadase menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya…

"-kanker otak."

Mendengar pernyataan Tadase, Ikuto merasa firasat buruknya terjadi sudah. Ikuto tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa.

"Di Rumah Sakit mana?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Pusat niisan."

Begitu mendapat alamatnya, Ikuto langsung berlari. Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Amu. Jalan demi jalan ia lewati. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di Rumah Sakit.

"Ikuto, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Utau yang sedari tadi duduk, langsung berdiri melihat Ikuto.

"Di mana Amu?"

" Amu di dalam." Utau hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa di suruh pun Ikuto langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Amu." Panggil Ikuto. Seorang gadis tengah tetidur di tempat tidur. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut merah mudanya bergelombang. Matanya yang tertutup menambah keanggunannya.

"Amu, kenapa begini?" ucap Ikuto. Tangannya mengelus rambut dan pipi Amu lembut. Perlahan Ikuto mencium kening Amu dan memegangi tangannya.

Orang tua Amu yang melihat dari jauh, hanya bisa merasa sedih dan sedikit bahagia.

"Sudah agak lama, selama Amu tertidur dia selalu mengigau dan menyebut nama Ikuto secara tak sadar. Sekarang Ikuto sudah ada di sisinya, mungkin ini bisa mengurangi penderitaan Amu," Harap Midori yang sedang berbicara pada utau.

"Semoga saja." Jawab Utau lirih

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

.

Ikuto telah kembali setelah menebus obat bersama Tsumugu. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal tentang Amu.

"Sebulan yang lalu, Amu di vonis terkena penyakit kanker, aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang diderita Amu setelah mendengarnya. Tapi anak itu selalu terlihat ceria dan berusaha tegar menghadapinya. "tidak apa-apa, aku akan cepat sembuh kok." Begitu katanya." Terang tsumugu pada Ikuto.

"Aku percaya itu." Ucap Ikuto menyemangati.

" Aku juga begitu, hanya saja belakangan ini, ada yang aneh pada Amu."

" Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Ikuto heran.

"Kurasa, lama-kelamaan semangat Amu seperti menghilang. Dia yang dulu ceria sekarang sering terlihat murung." Wajah Tsumugu terlihat sedih

" Kuharap kau bisa menyemangatinya." Pinta Tsumugu pada Ikuto.

"Akan saya coba."

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan kamar Amu. Ikuto masuk kedalam sedangkan yang lain berjaga diluar.

Kreet …!

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, terlihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri menghadap jendela dan membelakangi pintunya.

"Amu, kau sudah bangun?" panggil Ikuto

Gadis itu pun menoleh dan melihat laki-laki di depannya. Amu terdiam beberapa saat…

"Kau… Ikuto?" Tanya Amu sambil menunjuk ke arah Ikuto.

"Iya ini aku, Amu." Ikuto dan mendekati Amu perlahan.

Amu tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, air matanya mulai mengalir dari pelipis matanya.

"Kau kenapa Amu?" Tanya Ikuto kaget dengan Amu yang tiba-tiba menangis di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku…sangat merindukanmu." Amu terisak di tengah ucapannya.

Ikuto perlahan mendekati Amu dan mulai mendekapnya. " Aku juga merindukanmu, Amu. Tenang saja mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu."

Wajah Amu yang sedari pucat mulai sedikit merona berkat kehadiran Ikuto.

.

To be continued

Huft ... akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga. Salam kenal semuanya. Semoga saya dapat berkenalan baik dengan author-author disini ^.^

Sebenernya fict ini mau di jadiin oneshoot tapi karena author males ngetiknya dan belun nemu ide untuk terusannya, yah beginilah hasilnya. Gajekah?

Saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran untuk meneruskan fict ini. Ne minna yang baik hatinya, minta reviewnya yah, buat referensi fict ini selanjutnya.

Hanya itu dan salam hangat dariku.

Mind to Review


End file.
